


Beautiful roses and battle scars

by MiaGB



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Anakin isn't a piece of shit, Anal Fingering, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, Devotion, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scars, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Too much praise, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGB/pseuds/MiaGB
Summary: “How do you know when you meet your soulmate?” Obi Wan asked his master.“Oh, you don’t. The bond only manifests itself when one person is deeply wounded. Deep scars on one person’s skin shows as flower-shaped marks on the other person.”Soulmate AU Obikin





	Beautiful roses and battle scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Beautiful roses and battle scars 玫瑰与伤疤](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138470) by [Selavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy)



> Warnings:  
> \- It is mentioned Anakin has sexual urges as a teenager, but every sexual description happens after he's 20.   
> \- TW: Amputation and canon-typical violence
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, good reading <3

Obi Wan was still very young when he asked Qui Gon about soulmates for the first time. Qui Gon seemed surprised by the question, but his face rapidly returned to his usual serenity. He sat down on the floor, facing Obi Wan and asked with a comforting smile:

“Where did you learn about this, padawan?”

“During our last mission. When you left me with the senator’s wife, after he got missing. She was desperate, saying the senator was her soulmate and she could not bear losing him.”

“And she was right. Losing your soulmate can be a burden not everyone is able to carry.”

“What is a soulmate, master?”

“Sometimes two people are bind together by the will of the force. Some people say it happens because their force signatures are too similar, but nobody knows for sure why it occurs. Soulmates develop such strong relationships it is said they connect themselves deep down to their souls.”

Obi Wan blinked twice, absolutely fascinated about what the force was capable of.

“How do you know when you meet your soulmate?” He asked his master.

“Oh, you don’t. The bond only manifests itself when one person is deeply wounded. Deep scars on one person’s skin shows as flower-shaped marks on the other person.”

Qui Gon took Obi Wan’s hand and gently rolls his sleeve up. He slid his finger down his padawan’s forearm.

“If your soulmate got a deep cut on their forearm, you would have a long branch of flowers on yours. It’s usually in deep red but can also appear in pinkish and purple tones. When your soulmate dies, the flowers turn grey and wither.”

“Wow. And if my soulmate never gets serious injuries?”

“Then you’ll never know for sure they are your soulmate. Unless you get wounded and they have the flower marks.”

That night Obi Wan went to bed wondering if he had a soulmate somewhere around the galaxy. They could be anywhere. Could be someone living around the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, or maybe they could be lost forever on a remote planet on the Outer Rim where Obi Wan would never find them. Maybe he didn’t have a soulmate. Qui Gon said those bonds were quite rare and most people didn’t develop them. However, the boy could not help wondering how it could be to have such a strong connection with someone.

The matter stayed on his mind for a few days, but he eventually forgot it.

.

The first time Obi Wan though he had found his soulmate, he was seventeen. The council sent him and his master on a mission to Mandalore, to protect a young politician named Satine. Thinking about it today, he realizes it was silly, but back then it made perfect sense for him. Satine was a beautiful young woman. She was charming, she was alluring, and she was fierce. Obi Wan had never had those feelings before, and maybe that was the reason he overreacted over it.

On the third day of the mission, he ended up alone with her, in the gardens of the palace, in the middle of the night. They kissed, and he swore to her he would leave the Jedi Order, so they could be together. She let a small laugh out between their kisses and whispered:

“Calm down, Obi Wan. We barely know each other.”

She kissed him good night and retired to her quarters.

The next day it all went to hell. The terrorist organization launched an attack over Satine and her family. In a mere second the great halls became a pandemonium. Blasters were fired by terrorists and by guards. Desperate people were screaming all around. Obi Wan could only think about protecting Satine. He had just met his soulmate; he couldn’t lose her so soon. In the middle of the mess, he found her hiding behind a turned table.

“I’ll get you out of here!” He said.

So he picked her up on his arms and just started to run. He had to run fast, get her out of there, get her to safety. Around them, terrorists in mandalorian armors were flying with their jet packs and shooting their blasters. Obi Wan was so worried about the enemies shooting on them from above he didn’t saw the broken furniture on his way until it was too late. He stumbled on the wreckage and fell. Satine fell a few meters in front of him, on top of a pile of broken glass that had been a gigantic mirror half an hour before.

He saw blood. A lot of blood. He felt so desperate he didn’t know what to do. He simply got up, picked her up again and continued to run. He didn’t notice how bad was her wounds, he didn’t even notice she still had broken glass sticking up into her skin. The only thought on his head told him to get her to safety, away from those terrorists.

An hour later Qui Gon found a freaked-out Obi Wan using everything he knew about force healing to keep Satine alive. The boy hid them on a basement right after she passed out from blood loss. Qui Gon helped him to calm down, told him the leader of the assault was under arrest and called the guards to take Satine to the med bay.

“She is going to die! It’s my fault! I dropped her on top of broken mirror!” He screamed between sobs and tears.

Qui Gon hugged him until he was calm again. After half an hour, a med droid came to inform them Satine was going to be okay. That was what Obi Wan needed to take a deep breath and turn back to himself.

His master ordered him back to their quarters, to take a shower and get rid of his blood-stained robes. When he started to undress himself, a though crossed his mind. Suddenly he was sure he would take off his clothes and find his own skin filled with flower shaped marks, consequence of Satine’s injuries; his soulmate’s injuries. He let his robes fall to the floor, turned around to look himself on the mirror and…

… there was nothing.

Only his usual pale skin. Not a single mark on it.

He couldn’t describe the way he felt. He didn’t know if it was frustration, sadness, disappointment or a little bit of everything. After the things that happened in the past few days, he was so sure Satine was his soulmate. And there was his naked form on the mirror. His usual naked form, with no flower shaped mark to prove it. Satine wasn’t his soulmate after all. He was a fool to think so.

Later he talked to Qui Gon about it. His master listened everything he had to say with his customary serenity. Then he lay his hand on Obi Wan’s shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

“You are still young, padawan. You have a lot to learn about the world. You have just fallen in love for the first time; your confusion is understandable. You will learn that if you fall in love with someone it does not mean they are your soulmate. Soulmates share a much deeper and strong bound.”

A few days later they confirmed the risk of another attack was basically discarded. The terrorists lost their leader, so they lost their power – at least for now. Qui Gon announced their mission was over. Satine came to say her farewells. She still had many bandages all over her body, but beside it, she seemed okay. She gave Obi Wan a kiss on the cheek and said:

“It was good to meet you, Obi Wan Kenobi. I hope you become a powerful jedi.”

So this is it. She refused his offer of leaving the Jedi Order to be with her. In the end she was right; they barely knew each other. Qui Gon was right; he knew nothing about love. Once again, he felt like a fool.

He decided the best thing to do was forget about this soulmate thing.

Forever.

.

The following year was a quite peaceful one. Not too many difficult missions, long weeks spent in the Jedi Temple, meditating with Qui Gon and studding at the temple archives… Little did Obi Wan know it was the calm before the storm. It started as another easy and peaceful mission: negotiate the terms to end a blockade imposed by the Trade Federation at the small planet of Naboo.

“I believe the negotiations are going to be short.” His master said.

They definitely didn’t expect that the situation would escalate to a planet invasion and the mission would turn into a rescue of the young queen of Naboo. After a rough scape through the Federation blockade, the ship needed urgent repairs. His master ordered him to search for planets where they could look for assistance. Obi Wan sat at the main computer to check the navigators. The navigator showed three possible planets, neither of them under the influence of the Trade Federation, all of them at similar distances from their location. Obi Wan could pick any of them.

He picked Tatooine.

Nowadays he thinks about how that decision changed his life so much. Almost everything that happened from that moment on was consequence of the fact he chose Tatooine over the other two planets. Sometimes he wondered if it was will of the force or just a big coincidence.

After landing on Tatooine, Qui Gon took Padmé and that weird amphibian to the city to look for replacement parts. Obi Wan stayed on the ship to work on the repairs. They returned on the next day with the needed parts and a nine years old boy.

“Anakin, meet Obi Wan Kenobi.” Qui Gon said.

Obi Wan shook the boy’s hand, smiling sympathetically at him. Back then it didn’t feel like an extraordinary moment. It was just him meeting a child. He had no idea that child would change his life in every aspect. Maybe the attack of the Sith Lord moments later overshadowed that moment. Maybe it didn’t feel out of ordinary because, in fact, it was not out of ordinary. He doesn’t know. The force works in mysterious ways.

At that point Obi Wan already had the feeling that mission couldn’t escalate more. From a planet invasion to the appearance of a Sith Lord, a thousand years after they were supposedly extinct; there was no way this could turn to be any worse. He regreted that thought as he watched his master being stabbed by the red blade of Darth Maul’s lightsaber.

A week before, when they were sent to another ordinary diplomatic mission, Obi Wan could not imagine he would fight on a planet invasion, lose his master, slay a Sith Lord and end up with a nine-year-old as his padawan. And yet there he was, a few hours after gaining the rank of Jedi Knight, cutting Anakin Skywalker’s hair as the traditional padawan haircut.

“And in here, you’ll let your hair grow.” He told Anakin, pointing to the place where he would keep his padawan braid. “We will braid it and, on the day you become a Jedi Knight, I will cut your braid as a symbol your turning from my padawan to my equal.”

Anakin’s eyes were glowing. He seemed amazed by all the new things and traditions he was learning.

With the haircut done, Obi Wan had to change Anakin’s clothes to his new Jedi robes. He watched as the boy took his tunics off, and… _oh._ Obi Wan was shocked to see that Anakin’s body was covered by dozens of small flower shaped marks. He took a closer look, checking that he wasn’t mistaken. They were mostly small, result of no very serious wounds, but they were unmistakable soulmate marks. He never thought about the possibility of someone having those marks at such a young age.

“When did you get those marks, Anakin?” He asked curiously.

“I was born with a few of them. Others appeared across the years. Mom says they are placed where my soulmate got hurt, is it true?”

The boy was born with them! Obi Wan had never thought about that possibility. His soulmate either was someone a lot older that the boy, or a child living a very rough life.

“Yes, it is.”

“Do you know who my soulmate is, master?”

He examined the marks a little more before saying:

“It’s hard to tell with those marks. They are too small, too spread across your body. It could be anyone.”

“I hope it is Padmé. She is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met!”

Obi Wan couldn’t help smiling. The innocent way Anakin talked about the matter reminded himself, years before, sitting in that same room, asking Qui Gon what a soulmate is. He could have told Anakin that Padmé probably didn’t have so many scars. His soulmate was probably some kind of warrior, a bound hunter, a pirate or anyone living a very difficult life. It’s not every day you meet someone with all those scars, even small ones.

“Well, now let’s put your Jedi robes on!” He said, changing the subject.

Anakin covered his marked body with his new clothes and they forgot about it. Obi Wan’s curiosity over Anakin’s marks never ceased, but they never talked about it anymore. For a few years, it didn’t seem an important matter.

Until it was.

.

It happened when Anakin was eleven.

During the first year of training, Obi Wan only subjected Anakin under theoretical studies and training with the force. Since the boy didn’t grow up at the Jedi Temple, as the other padawans, his training was very different; and Anakin hated it! He would watch boys and girls of his age competing in lightsaber duels while his master wouldn’t let he get near a mere training lightsaber. It took more than a year of training before Obi Wan gave him his first training lightsaber.

“When will I get a real one?” He boy complained.

“You’ll be thankful for the fact it’s not a real one at the first time you burn yourself with it. Learn to be patient, padawan.”

Anakin sulked over it and went away clearly annoyed.

To Obi Wan’s surprise, Anakin’s coordination with the lightsaber was spectacular. It was common for young padawans to accidentally burn themselves during the first weeks of training. Anakin not only avoided any accident, he also showed great performances with the training droids. Which did no good to his arrogance and he kept insisting on getting a real lightsaber for once. That request was easy to deny, but when Anakin asked to participate on the duels between padawans, Obi Wan could not say no. The boy was good, after all. After a few months of lightsaber training, he was good enough to at least avoid being burned during a duel. In addition, losing a few duels could be good to Anakin’s arrogant behavior.

When the great day arrived, Obi Wan took his padawan to the competitors’ bench for the first time. The boy was glowing with joy, like all his dreams were being fulfilled at that moment. His first duel was with a Twi'lek girl called Aayla, Quinlan Vos’ padawan.

The duel started really well. Anakin began with an offensive strategy, with very coordinated movements, while Aayla was doing a great job defending herself in a fluid choreography. She let Anakin keep attacking her for a few minutes, until he was starting to feel exhausted. Then, with no warning, she started an offensive attack, catching Anakin by surprise. With the fatigue and his trembling hands, the boy was having a hard time trying to defend himself from her rapid blows. Obi Wan could see his distress growing bigger at each blow from Aayla’s saber. Suddenly she struck a low blow and Anakin failed to defend from it.

The boy fell to the ground, screaming from the pain on his leg. They only used training lightsabers during those duels but being hit like that could cause an ugly burn. As soon as Aayla understood what happed she turned the lightsaber off and kneeled beside the boy to help him with the pain. Obi Wan felt a strange ache into his chest seeing his padawan laying down in pain. It wasn’t ordinary worry, or pity. It was so intense it almost hurt physically. He held himself from the urge to run to the boy and see if he was okay. Rationally, he knew it was just a burn – possibly a horrible burn, but Anakin would be okay.

He got up slowly, keeping his serene posture and walked calmly to see the commotion closely. He crouched down beside Aayla, grabbing Anakin’s wrists to move his hand away from the wound. The boy was moaning desperately with the pain, pushing his legs near his torso. The burn looked bad, but not totally awful. An accident like that could cause a much worse injure. Anakin was probably more affected by the shock than by the pain. Obi Wan rested his hand on Aayla’s shoulder, drawing her attention from Anakin’s desperate form to his own peaceful expression.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” He told her.

She seemed much more relieved after those words. After tranquilizing Quinlan’s padawan, he picked his own on his arms and took him to the med bay.

An hour later, he was sitting on a stretcher beside a much calmer Anakin. They had got rid of the ruined trousers. The wound had been properly cleaned, sterilized and soaked in Gel Bacta. Now Obi Wan was swathing the boy’s leg in protective bandages. He could have let a medical droid deal with Anakin’s burn, but he had taken care of it himself. It was the first time the boy had got a severe injure, he thought it would be better for him to have the familiar touch of his master taking care of it instead of a droid. Also, Obi Wan felt this weird urge to take care of this kid, he didn’t know how to explain it.

“Aren’t you thankful it was just a training saber right now?”

Anakin nodded annoyed, his eyes down to the ground.

“I only want to compete on the duels again when I am good enough from the training, so I can beat anyone.” The boy whispered. Obi Wan only heard it because they were sitting close to each other.

“But the duels are part of the training, Anakin.”

“But I don’t want to lose!”

Obi Wan reached for his padawan braid, rolling it between his fingers.

“Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. That’s how the world works, padawan.”

Anakin kept that annoying look on his face for the rest of the day. Before he went to sleep, Obi Wan sat on his bed to change the bandages onto his wound. After it was done, he kissed the boy on the forehead and wished him goodnight.

Once alone in his own bedroom, Obi Wan could only think about taking a shower. He was smelling like bacta and sterilization, it was awful. He promptly started to get rid of his clothes; his mind lost in the thought of standing under the warm water and let it wash his exhaustion away. He discarded all the three layers of his robes, took his boots off and finally striped from his trousers. When he pushed the white fabric of his trousers down, he just froze.

_Oh my…_

There was a huge red rose on the front of his left leg.

Obi Wan just stayed there, sitting on his bed, trousers just below his knees, staring at the mark in shock. There was no way this could be a coincidence. There was an unmistakable soulmate mark at the exact same spot, at the exactly same size as Anakin’s burn. He had taken care of the wound himself; he knew it was just the same.

But how? How could this kid be his soulmate? At the same time as it raised a thousand questions, also everything suddenly made complete sense. Obi Wan assumed Anakin’s soulmate could be all kinds of criminals, but the answer had always been under his nose and he didn’t see it. Anakin’s soulmate was a Jedi. A Jedi who already was under intense training by the time the boy was born, so it made complete sense for him to born with soulmate marks. Luckily, even after facing many dangerous missions, Obi Wan never was severely injured, which made Anakin’s marks too small and too sparse. Only with a very careful examination one could notice those marks matched with Obi Wan’s small scars. An examination no one had even bothered doing before.

But this rose on his thigh… there was no examination needed. It was obvious evidence. Anakin was his soulmate. There was no denying it.

Obi Wan needed more than a couple of minutes to process all this. After the initial shock, he decided to examine the mark a little more carefully. Above all things, it was beautiful. It was clearly the image of a rose, but it was a little blurry, like a watercolor painting. Taking a closer look, he could identify not only red tones, but a few hints of pink and purple. He quickly decided he loved it and couldn’t deny the warm feeling he felt into his chest when he looked at it. A feeling that was way too similar to the feeling he had when he held a crying Anakin, hunted by nightmares, into his arms. A feeling that was way too similar to the feeling he had when he saw his young padawan screaming in pain after being burned. A feeling that was a mix of affection and a desire to protect the boy. He had felt it many times before, but never could understand why it was so strong. Now it made complete sense.

The shower turned out being much less relaxing than Obi Wan expected it to be. He could barely sleep that night. His mind was flooded with desperate thoughts. What would he do about it? Would he talk to Anakin about it? Or to the council?

On the next morning he sent the boy to Master Jocasta for another lesson on the Jedi Archives. Meanwhile, Obi Wan sat down and meditated on the matter.

.

Nobody could know about it. Deep down Obi Wan knew it wasn’t the wisest decision, but it was the decision he could bear. He chose not to tell the Council about it. He knew the Jedi Masters would take Anakin away from him. He knew the feelings he had for that boy were against the Jedi Code; against the order’s philosophy. Jedis weren’t supposed to have such strong attachments. He knew that taking the distance would be the best choice in this scenario, but still… he couldn’t. He couldn’t just give his padawan, _his Anakin_ away. The mere though felt like a hole in his chest. It pushed him to the edge of panicking. He couldn’t. _He wouldn’t_.

On the other hand, he had no reason to tell Anakin about it. Their soul bond would never turn into any kind of emotional relationship one day. They were, before everything, jedi. And jedi weren’t allowed those things. Besides, Anakin was just a kid; a very anxious, impulsive and passionate kid, who used to react to things with ten times the intensity of a normal person. Discussing this matter with him would only do harm.

So Obi Wan decided to keep it to himself. Nobody would never know. This would turn into nothing. He would never say anything about it, he would never feel anything about it, he would never act upon it.

Ignoring the matter wasn’t very hard.

Until it was.

.

For many years, the bond was just what it had always been: a strong feeling of protectiveness and a warm affection. Obi Wan cared for the kid and felt a deep sorrow in his chest when the boy got hurt. And he got hurt a lot. Anakin was reckless and as the years went by, he got himself a personal collection of small scars. At the same time, he gave Obi Wan a personal collection of rose branches, which he hid from the world beneath four layers of cloth.

The years went by and Anakin turned into a young man, with too many hormones and no notion on how to deal with them. So, as many padawans did, he turned to his master. Part of it ended up in weird conversations about how Anakin should learn how to channel and control his urges during meditation, to release it into the force. It only grew more frustration on the boy’s part. He wasn’t the best at meditation. Actually, he was terrible at it.

Other part ended up in obvious erections poking Obi Wan on the leg every morning he woke up in the same bed as Anakin, plus other weird situations. Obi Wan knew it wasn’t unusual for padawans develop a crush on their masters when puberty hits. In fact, he had developed some sexual curiosities over his master himself, when he was Anakin’s age. Masters were the only model for padawans, such feelings were normal, part of the script.

What wasn’t part of the script was sharing a soul bond with said master. And it freaked the hell out of Obi Wan.

Anakin had an obvious crush on him. The boy was a mess, too emotional and surely didn’t know how to hide his feelings nor his horny thoughts. There were times Obi Wan was practically assaulted by sudden aroused feelings through their force connection. Anakin would get lost in his thoughts and forget about his force shields. Not only he could feel the sexual nature of the boy’s thoughts, he could even feel who it was about. Sometimes it was about another padawan his age. Sometimes it was about Queen Padmé, from all those years ago. But most of the time it was about Obi Wan himself. Those times he had to take a deep breath to regain his balance and turned to his padawan:

“Anakin!” He used to say aloud, to take him out of his daydreams. A pair of wide eyes would turn to him. “I can feel your thoughts.” And then the wide eyes were joined by burning hot cheeks. “Go meditate. Focus on letting go of those urges.” At this point the feeling of arousal would turn into feelings of frustration. “And keep your shields up!” He warned to the boy already leaving the room.

Being left alone after situations like this used to bring worried thoughts to Obi Wan. At which point Anakin’s crush ceased to be a normal thing between masters and padawans and began to relate to their bond? Would Anakin’s crush ever go away? Would it turn into stronger and deeper feelings?

He would quickly notice how he was being carried away by worries, thoughts and feelings. So Obi wan would close his eyes and concentrate himself on the old knowledge he knew he could trust:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

.

Worries and frustrations weren’t the only thing those situations brought to Obi Wan. It also brought a quick realization: that Anakin wasn’t a kid anymore. At the age of sixteen, Anakin was taller and broader than his master. He thought it was funny to look down at his master while he gave him a sermon.

Obi Wan wasn’t sure when he noticed the fact that Anakin was handsome. It just came to a point when he started to catch himself looking at the curves of the boy’s muscles, covered with small watercolor flowers, or the lines of his cheeks and his jaw. It wasn’t necessarily in a sexual way. Obi Wan felt a mixture of those feelings of care, with admiration and a weird kind of attraction, which made him want to hug Anakin and have him in his arms for hours. He wanted to caress his cheeks fondly and drop small kisses on his jaw.

And just like everything else, he just pushed those feelings away and held himself to those old words of wisdom:

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

.

Sleeping in the same bed wasn’t something unusual. It was a common habit since the beginning of their master-padawan relationship. Some missions didn’t provide them the luxury of separated beds and it was okay. Other times, even when they were in the safety of their own quarters in the Jedi Temple, Anakin would sneak himself up Obi Wan’s bed; maybe because of a nightmare, maybe because he needs some comfort or simply because he wanted to. In any case, Obi Wan always welcomed him with open arms.

The first time Anakin questioned about the fact he never saw his master’s body they weren’t sharing a bed at their own will.

The mission took them to a desertic planet, near the borders of the Outer Ring. They should meet with an informant, who claimed to have information about a supposed conspiration. At tense times like they were living, with strong figures like Count Dooku gaining power and notoriety, every piece of information was important. The council would send even their best knights to missions like this.

The planet resembled a lot Anakin’s home planet. They avoided more than a couple scavengers asking them for charity. The wind was hot and threw sand into their eyes. It was a horrible place. Obi Wan wanted to leave as soon as possible. But Anakin… poor thing. He looked like he preferred to die than to spend another minute on that planet. The heat, the sand, the memories from a lifetime as a slave… Obi Wan knew this was a mix of everything the boy hated the most. To make things worse, when they arrived at the cantina where they should meet, the two Jedi were informed by the bartender that the informant couldn’t meet with them that day.

“He said he was being followed.” The tall and gentle Twi’lek told them while drying some mugs with a dirty piece of fabric. “He told me he had a plan to baffle them and would be here tomorrow morning to talk to you.”

Left without the information they came to gey and hope based only on the informant’s plan and luck, Obi Wan and his padawan could do nothing but stay until the next morning. The Twi’lek offered them a small room at the back for them to spend the night. At a planet like that, there wasn’t much hope to find someplace better than that. An that’s how Obi Wan ended up in a small room, with a small bed to share with a very annoyed and very angry padawan. It was supposed to be okay. They shared small spaces before, nothing out of the usual. But this time there was a problem.

That planet was hot. Super-hot.

It was so hot that it felt impossible to be comfortable enough to sleep; much less pressed to another body on a small bed. Obi Wan has lying down on his side, facing the wall and trying to sleep for more than an hour now. He knew Anakin couldn’t sleep too; the boy kept moving, rolling around, moaning and complaining about the high temperatures and the small space and the shitty mission. He ended up with his face buried on his master’s upper back, arm resting on Obi Wan’s waist.

“Ugh, master! Take off your clothes.” Anakin murmured.

“No.” The answer came without hesitation.

“Those are making it even hotter here!”

It was a fact. Obi Wan felt like burning inside those robes. It was terribly uncomfortable and he was dripping with sweat. He wished nothing more than the privacy of his own room at the temple, where he could lock the door and not be afraid of anyone seeing his red roses marks.

“Shit! I can’t move without those cloths rubbing me. Please! Take them off.”

“I said no, Anakin.”

“What the hell, master! What’s wrong with you? Are you hiding something under those robes or what?”

A beat skipped his heart. The mere suggestion of someone finding about his secret freaked the hell out of him. He sat up on a jump, giving Anakin that angry look that was very effective on making him shut the fuck up.

“Go to sleep!”

Anakin breathed heavily and angrily, turning his back to his master and hiding his head with a pillow. Obi Wand could feel his rage and frustration trough their bond – the boy was still dropping his force shields. It took 30 more minutes for Obi Wan to finally sleep. Anakin didn’t move nor moaned once during this time.

The next morning, they found out their informant was killed during night.

.

From time to time, Anakin did question the fact that he never saw an inch of skin on Obi Wan’s body. He was always covered with layers and layers of heavy robes, in every situation; even when it was hot; even when he got his clothes wet; even when they were secure in the privacy of their quarters, or sleeping. Anakin spent 24/7 with his master, but never ever caught a glimpse of him taking a shower, or changing clothes, nor even casually raising a sleeve of his robe. Sometimes Anakin would draw his attention to that weird fact and question his master about it. Obi Wan always had the perfect answer to drive Anakin’s attention away from the matter.

Another year went by. The tension on the galaxy grew. Anakin was nearly a knight. When the council gave him his first solo mission, Obi Wan felt an unpleasant feeling deep down his guts. He didn’t know what it was. A mix between anxiety, loneliness and fear to lose. He took two deep breaths and rationalized the situation. Anakin would be all right. It was a simple mission: escorting Senator Amidala to Naboo. Nothing to fear.

Obi Wan sat down and meditated for hours, pushing those feelings away. He could not feel so affected by being separated from Anakin. The boy would soon be a Jedi Knight, go on his own missions, live his own life. He needed to let it go. He had his own mission to fulfil. A planet lost on the archives, an attempt to assassinate a senator. He opened his eyes slowly. It was time to go.

.

“Good job!” Obi Wan complained.

Thanks to a disastrous series of actions on Anakin’s part, now the three of them were chained in the middle of the arena, waiting to be torn into pieces by giant monsters. Nice. What was he doing here anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to be on Naboo? Who had this stupid idea of rescue?

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Anakin said.

After that, things escalated quickly. Senator Amidala climbing the pole she was previously chained to. Big green monster attacking Obi Wan. Anakin taking everyone on the red monster’s back. Destroyers. Battle droids. Jedi. Lots of Jedi. And then Master Yoda arrives with the clone troops. And everything is a pandemonium. In the middle of their pursuit after Count Dooku, Obi Wan had to scream with Anakin to talk some sense into him. Of course he had. And when they are face to face with the sith lord, Kenobi warns:

“We’ll take him together.”

But before he can finish his instructions, Anakin is already attacking… and being incapacitated by a single stroke of lightning. Damn. Now it’s him and Dooku. All by himself, against this man, who once was one of the most powerful in the Jedi Order. Dooku says his abilities are far beyond his. He answers in a confident tone, but deep down he is nervous. He had battled strong enemies before. He had even defeated a Sith Lord, many years before. But every battle was a new challenge in which you never knew what sorts of bad things could happen.

He did good in lightsaber duel. Dooku was fast and skilled, but Obi Wan knew his moves. It almost comes as a shock when, with a rapid movement, Dooku burns his arm and cut deep into his leg. He falls to floor. It hurts. He knows he must fight, but it’s just too much. He can’t get up. This is how he dies; by the red blade of a sith.

But then Anakin is up and fighting. Obi Wan grabs his lightsaber and throws it to his apprentice. He wants to get up and help, but all he can do is lay down and watch the duel, his vision blurred by the pain. He sees good moves on Anakin’s part. He sees the boy doing clever defences. But, most of all, Obi Wan concentrates on his own breath. He needs to stay calm. He needs to push the pain away. He feels serene. He knows Anakin is skilled. This is going to end up well.

But just as sudden as himself, Anakin is down, missing an arm. Dooku’s saber is off and Kenobi knows it’s over. Until the slow sound of Yoda’s steps fill the hangar.

At this point, the battle is completely off his faculties. Yoda and Dooku; master and apprentice. Obi Wan can only stay down and care about his own situation with Anakin. He feels the boy pain through their bond. He’s suffering and terrified and, as always, it makes Obi Wan feel a hollow on his chest. He wants to help the boy. He wants to hug him and assure him they would be all right. He can’t get up and hug him, but thanks to his concentration skills, Kenobi feels serene enough to whisper comforting words to his boy.

“Close your eyes, Anakin. Focus on your breath.” He watches as the panicking padawan does his best to follow his instructions. “Keep your attention away from the pain, try not to feel it.”

The feelings leaking through their shared bond slowly became easier. The fear became a soft anxiety and the terror turned into apprehension. It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough for Obi Wan to relax. He let his hand slip from his thigh to Anakin’s shoulder, to give him extra comfort. His eyes were gently closed when he heard a noise behind his head. He looked up to check on the pole Dooku was trying to pull on top of them.

And that’s when he saw it. His hand.

At the heat of the moment, Obi Wan couldn’t process what was happening properly. There was a giant column being dropped on top of him. His hand. He was going to die. That was it, that was the end. His heart was beating ten times faster than before. His hand.

When Master Yoda gently dropped the column behind them, Kenobi couldn’t breath in relieve. He was freaking out. He needed to hide it.

Nobody could see his hand.

.

Back at the republic’s ship, Anakin was taken urgently to the medical bay. The remaining Jedi called an urgent council to discuss the new war. Obi Wan avoided both these obligations. Instead he found an empty quarter and locked the door behind him. He stared at the empty space for a few seconds, trying to calm down. He was trembling. His heart was skipping beats. He wanted to see it at the same time he didn’t want to see it. He took some steps into the room, sitting down on a bench attached to the wall. He took three deep breaths to gain the courage and took his hand out of his robes, where he was hiding it since the hangar where they fought Dooku. He held his hand in front of his face, taking a good look at it.

It had never occurred to him what would happen if one’s soulmate suffered an injury as extreme as an amputation.

His whole hand had turned a deep shade of purple. The dark but bright colour went up to his arm, until near his elbow – the exactly point in which Anakin’s arm was severed. The precision was almost surgical. The edge of the purple mark was clean and straight, exactly like a lightsaber would cut through flesh. On top of the purple there was an intricate pattern of rose branches, beautifully painted on pink and red tones. Some were bigger, some were very small and Obi Wan could recognise on the branches the common pattern of the veins of the arm and hand– a pattern that, if followed beyond the line where the marks disappeared, would take him directly to his heart.

It was beautiful.

It was terrifying, but undoubtedly beautiful.

He spent more than an hour alone in that room, observing the new markings; memorizing every single flower; every single branch. He dropped small kisses to the back of his hand, enjoying that warm feeling that flooded his chest and brought him a state of calm and peace. He had never felt his soul connection to Anakin so strongly before.

The thought brought him images of earlier: his boy laying by his knees, suffering in pain. He needed to go to the medical bay. He needed to see Anakin. He needed to make sure he was okay.

On his way down the corridors, he ordered a clone to give him his pair of gloves. From that day on, nobody ever saw Kenobi without a pair of long gloves hiding his hands.

.

Obi Wan remembers very well the first time he looked at Anakin in a pure sexual way. The realisation came with a mix of desire, shame and an expected sense of inevitability.

It was a few months after he had cut Anakin’s padawan braid. Since the beginning of the war, the two of them were constantly assigned of missions together. After Anakin got his knighthood and his own clone division to command, the frequent partnership between their squads came naturally. Anakin and Obi Wan were always together and the battles they fought side by side became legendary across the galaxy.

After long days of battle, they would always relax together, sharing a dinner, words of incentive and small acts of affection. Obi Wan loved those moments. He felt such warm feelings of comfort having Anakin giving up to tiredness and falling asleep over his shoulder; or casually holding his hand while they talked about the good old days, when there was peace and no fear of losing the other tomorrow. In the heat of war, those moments were the most precious things Obi Wan had.

That day he arrived at the command centre to find Commander Cody giving a report to a completely wet Anakin. The clone ended the report and excused himself on his way out. Obi Wan looked at his former padawan, who seemed extremely annoyed.

“Don’t look at me like that!” he complained. “I fell on the river, it was an accident. Stop laughing.”

That got an actual laugh on Obi Wan’s part.

“I’m not laughing. I’m not saying anything.” He answered, laying down on the small couch at the corner of the room, still looking at the boy with a funny smile on his face.

“Ugh. Hate those wet clothes.”

Anakin started removing his robes, dripping wet. Obi Wan was silently watching the scene from the couch. Seeing Anakin without his clothes wasn’t out of the ordinary. Maybe that was the day Obi Wan simply started to notice.

The first thing he noticed was how well build Anakin had become. His torso made a sensual curve as the man bowed down to put his robe down on the floor. He noticed his face and how his features had grown sharp and masculine. A drop of water ran down the curve of his nose and dripped to the floor. Obi Wan imagined if it was sweat. Anakin’s body covered in sweat. His own body covered in swear, naked. Anakin bowing down, leaving a small kiss under his ear and making him shiver.

“Oh, Master, you feel so good” He would whisper in his ear, both hands running down his torso, brushing his nipples, making him moan.

Obi Wan caught himself almost moaning together with his fantasy self. He shivered, not from pleasure, but from panic.

What was he thinking?

Force, he was not supposed to think of anyone in such passionate way. The fact it was Anakin made it ten times worse. He got up fast, drawing Anakin’s attention from his clothes.

“Master?”

“I’m going to sleep.”

He walked quickly, not looking back.

“Aren’t we going to have dinner?”

“Sorry!” He shouted, already out of the room. “I have a headache. See you tomorrow.”

.

From that day on Obi Wan caught himself having those sinful thoughts about his former padawan much more frequently than he would like to admit.

It was frustrating. At the same time he didn’t want to have those thoughts, he also loved the images he pictured in his head. He loved the way fantasy-Anakin would hold him firmly around the waist and leave a trail of kisses up his chest; he loved that fantasy-Anakin would run his hands down his inner thighs, making him tremble with anticipation; or how slowly fantasy-Anakin would finger him open, whispering in his ear how good he was going to feel when he finally gets to fuck Obi Wan hard.

At first it freaked him out, but he just got used to it. Most of the time he just sat up, meditated and set his desires and frustrations into the force. Sometimes he simply felt too lazy to fight it, so he would just let himself be carried away by the fantasies. Sometimes he would wake up after some hot wet dream (he hadn’t had those since he was a teenager) and let his hand slip down his pants. The dream would continue in his head as he slowly jerked himself off until he would come with a stuffy moan. Then he would get up, get himself clean and nobody would know about it. How could it do any harm?

This situation went on for months.

.

They had won the battle. The separatists had retreated and their command ships had already vanished into hyperspace. Yet Obi Wan still had a bad feeling in his gut he could not explain. He looked around, observing the clones, but everybody seemed to be doing their usual procedures, nothing out of the ordinary. But something was wrong. Something was missing in this scenario.

Anakin.

Where is Anakin?

The anxious feeling deepened in his gut. Anakin was fighting Asajj Ventress. Did something happen? Obi Wan lost sight of him in the heat of battle. It wasn’t the first time he felt through their bond when something bad happened to his padawan. Since that first time, when he was burnt by Ayla’s training saber, all those years ago, he always felt his chest heavy every time Anakin got hurt. He should be here, working with Commander Rex. Why isn’t he here? Obi Wan grabbed Rex’s shoulder, probably a little harder and seemed a little more desperate than he should.

The clone turned around and gave him a surprised look.

“Commander. Where is Anakin?”

Rex kept looking at him as if he was some kind weird new alien species.

“Commander!” Obi Wan called.

Rex composed himself, but kept looking him wide eyed.

“Sir! General Skywalker was hurt. They took him back to the command ship. I don’t know about the situation, but he was unconscious and there was a lot of blood.”

Damn. Something bad had really happened. He quickly moved. He needed to get a transportation back to the ship. Now.

“Sir, your face…” He heard Rex saying behind him, but it wasn’t important now.

He took the first transportation, together with a dozen on clones. The clones seemed weirdly silent during the ride, but with their helmets on Obi Wan could not read their faces. This, also, wasn’t important now. The only thing in his mind was Anakin. He needed to see him, to be sure he was alright. The longer it took for them to reach the ship, the worse was the scenario on Obi Wan’s mind. He kept imagining all the ways the fight against Ventress could have gone wrong; all the ways Anakin could end up fatally wounded. He was unconscious; there was a lot of blood. He had to close his eyes, take and take a deep breath not to freak out completely.

When they finally arrived at the destroyer, Obi Wan couldn’t help but run to the med bay, being followed by many curious eyes. At the medical centre he found a droid running some tests.

“Where is Anakin?” Obi Wan asked, noticing his gasping voice.

The droid looked at him for a few moments before starting to talk:

“Sir, may I warn you that your face…”

“Where is Anakin?!” He asked louder and in a sharper tone.

“General Skywalker is in room 8.”

He left the droid still talking behind him and run down the corridor. Room 8. He arrived and opened the door. Anakin was in there, conscious, sitting on the bed and checking on some holograms. Beside some bandages on his arms and his forehead, he seemed totally fine.

“Thank the force” He whispered, sighing loudly and closing his eyes in relieve as he walked into the room. “They told me you were in bad shape, unconscious, what the sith hell?”

He opened his eyes to find Anakin looking at his with a shocked expression. What? What is it? He just kept looking at the boy, looking at him with serious surprise, for long seconds.

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” He asked quietly and confused.

“Master… you…” Anakin whispered, raising his hand.

His hand stopped in the air, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Anakin’s eyes never left Obi Wan’s face. When he finally moved his hand, it was to touch his own face. The tip of his fingers brushed lightly at the bandage that was covering his right eye. There was a cut on his eyebrow. It started on his forehead and went all way down to his cheek. It looked deep. It would surely leave a….

_scar._

_Oh no._

Obi Wan’s heart skip more than one beat when he realised what was going on. He looked around and found a small mirror on the wall. He walked to it to look at his own reflection. There it was.

A long rose branch on his right eyebrow, starting on his forehead and going all the way down to his cheek.

He just stayed there, looking at himself in complete shock. He heard Anakin saying something but didn’t understand the words. He noticed his hands were shaking. The mirror dropped down and broke by his feet.

Anakin knew.

Everyone knew.

He was panicking. He needed to run. He needed to hide.

So he did.

.

It had been hours since Obi Wan had locked himself in his quarters. He was calmer and relaxed now. He meditated a long time and came to a weirdly comforting conclusion: everything was out of his control now. He had been controlling this entire situation for so long and now everything he could do was to let things happen and simply do nothing about them. He couldn’t control Anakin’s thoughts or reactions. He couldn’t control the council’s decisions on the matter. All he could do was just sit down and see what happens.

To his own surprise, he wasn’t feeling anxious. Deep in his heart he only felt… acceptance. He fought against the inevitable for years. Having the entire thing as a secret gave him a false notion that he could make everything work his way forever. If he said he wouldn’t have forbidden feelings for Anakin, then it wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t have feelings for Anakin, Anakin wouldn’t have feelings for him. But now that he couldn’t hide, he also couldn’t deny it. He had always known how much he loved his boy, but he never confessed it, even to himself. He always thought that confession would feel so wrong, but now that it’s done, it feels the rightest thing in the galaxy.

The though warms his heart in the most delicious way.

A knock on the door takes him out of his daydreams.

“Master… it’s me.” Anakin’s voice comes from the other side.

“Come in.” He says, a small smile on his face.

The young man stands by the door, looking around carefully, giving Obi Wan space. He watched his master, sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, looking peaceful. Nothing like the panicking man that ran away madly from the med bay hours before.

“You okay? You freaked the hell out of me.” Anakin asked quietly.

“Yes. Sorry for that. I panicked. It’s okay now.”

“Can we… talk?”

Obi Wan gave him a warm smile.

“Yeah, sure. Come sit here.” He offered a space on the bed by his side.

Anakin sat beside him, also leaning against the wall. The boy stayed silent for long minutes, staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be trying to find his words. When the words finally came, it was an inevitable accusation:

“You knew it.” He whispered. He didn’t have to say what. The elephant in the room was big and was obvious.

“Yes.” Obi Wan said without hesitation.

“Since when?”

“Since you were eleven.”

The older man saw on the corner of his eyes Anakin turning around a looking at him with shock on his face. It looked like he wanted to protest but decided not to. He took a deep breath, swallowing his pride, his shock and, knowing Anakin, a lot of anger and frustration. He slowly returned to his position, looking at the ceiling. Another long silence followed, broke once again by Skywalker.

“I had no idea. No clue… but so many things make sense now.”

Anakin’s flesh hand found his gloved hand. Obi Wan let him enlace their fingers. It felt warm and comfortable.

“I never realised you only started wearing gloves after my amputation. Now it’s just obvious.” He caressed his master’s hand with his thumb. “How does it look like?”

Obi Wan turned to him. Their eyes finally met. The older man gave him a wide smile and answered:

“It looks beautiful.”

He could see in Anakin’s face the moment his heart skipped a beat.

“Can I see it?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Anakin carefully moved his hands, holding on the glove’s ring finger and pulling it out. He revealed that intricated pattern of flowers Obi Wan was now so familiar with. The boy’s reaction was the same as his own, so long ago. He kept his time just looking at it, tracing the branches with the tip of his fingers. And then, in a rapid movement, he pulled it to his face and dropped a kiss to the palm. Kenobi saw a tear running down the boy’s cheek. He moved his fingers to clean it away. Anakin was holding to his wrist and leaning into the touch.

“I want to see you, Master.” He whispered. “I want to see everything. Every mark, every flower, every branch. Please, Master. Please.”

Obi Wan just nodded and got up slowly, starting to strip. He carefully took off his clothes, layer by layer, under Anakin’s anxious eyes. It felt weird; deliberately taking off his clothes in front of someone, after so much time hiding his body under layers of cloth and secrets. But then he would look at Anakin’s eyes, and the fact that he was the one who he was stripping to felt so right.

He didn’t move away when Anakin raised his hand to trace a long branch across his ribs. He closed his eyes softly, enjoying the contact. He let the boy slide down his trousers and then manhandle him to sit on his lap. They stayed like that for long comforting minutes; Obi Wan sitting on Anakin’s lap, legs on each side of his torso. Anakin had his head resting against his chest, his fingertips casually tracing patterns on his arm.

“You are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy” the boy said. “I want to keep you forever.”

In any other situation, he would lecture Anakin about attachment and emotions, but at that moment he just couldn’t. Deep down he also wanted Anakin to keep him forever, to hold him like this every day, for the rest of their lives. I didn’t matter if out of those walls there was a war, or a council, or a code. It was just the two of them and the rest was unimportant. He just buried his hands on Anakin’s soft hair and held him tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Anakin looked up at his face. Obi Wan slowly brushed the boy’s hair away from his injured eyebrow.

“You want to see my markings too, Master?”

Obi Wan smiled and caressed his cheek affectionally.

“I’d love to, dear one.”

He dropped Kenobi down, laying him down the bed and started to strip quickly. The olden man couldn’t help but notice the contrast between them; the way himself would always act slowly, calmly, in contrast with Anakin, who always seemed to be in a hurry, anxious, fast. They complemented each other in every silly aspect.

In moments the boy was, equally to Obi Wan, wearing only his underwear and laid down at his side, face to face. Kenobi took the same interest in Anakin’s markings, admiring them, tracing them with his fingertips. The markings weren’t new to Obi Wan. He was used to see Anakin in various degree of undressing quite often. But he never got the chance to just sit down and admire them. He found himself admiring every mark, remembering the day he got himself those scars. He took special focus on the beautiful arrange of deep red flowers on Anakin’s arm, courtesy of their first fight against Count Dooku. It was one of the biggest marks on the boy’s body. His own arm held a hideous scar, but on Anakin it was the most beautiful thing.

He let his hand slide down Anakin’s arm and enlaced their fingers together. He brought his attention to Anakin’s face, to find the boy peacefully asleep, breathing softly. Obi Wan smiled and dropped a kiss to his boy’s forehead.

Beautiful.

Loving.

He let himself get comfortable in Anakin’s arms and closed his own eyes. It wasn’t long before he was asleep too.

.

Obi Wan was not the first to wake up the next morning. He had his head on Anakin’s chest and his arms pressing firmly around his waist. He opened his eyes to see the boy looking at him with a gorgeous smile on his face.

“Morning, Master.” He whispered, his fingers caressing his face, tracing the brand-new marking down his eyebrow.

The older man didn’t answer. He just closed his eyes and leaned against the caressing. It felt so good. He didn’t want to leave the bed. And he didn’t need to – they only had formal duties after their arrival on Coruscant, and it would only happen in a day and a half. They had time. Time to enjoy each other, share their affections and ignore the fact that they would soon have to face the reality, their obligations and the inevitable consequences of their bond becoming public.

But for now, the only thing that mattered was Anakin’s fingers tracing his lips softly.

“Master, I…” he started saying, unsure of how to say it. “I really want… to kiss you.”

Kenobi opened his eyes, observing the other. It clearly made Anakin more nervous.

“I’m sorry if I’m reading this wrong, it’s just… Oh, force, I just imagined it for so long and now…”

Obi Wan interrupted him by leaning forward and sealing their lips together.

A hundred alarms were triggered inside his head. A hundred different things saying why he shouldn’t be doing this. He chose to ignore all of them and opened his mouth to let Anakin’s tongue inside.

It was hot, delicious. Anakin kissed him with such ferocity it felt like he was trying to devour him. And Obi Wan loved it.

The boy didn’t break the kiss to move their bodies. When their mouths finally parted, Anakin was lying on top of him, his own legs on each side of his former padawan’s torso. He could feel Anakin’s arousal against his thigh. He couldn’t deny he was already half hard too. The desire, the intensity was too much. Soft lips attacked his neck and hands slid down his chest, down his belly, stealing a long moan from him. Frolic fingers played at the waistband of his underwear and Obi Wan shivered and laughed softly as Anakin’s hot breath found that sensitive spot under his ear. He let his hands up the boy’s back and grabbed his soft curls.

“Tell me how far I can go, Master.” He whispered in his ear, gaining more shivering from the older man.

“You can go all the way, dear.” He dropped a small kiss to Anakin’s cheek. “You can fuck me if you want.”

Now it was Anakin’s turn to moan. His mouth returned to Obi Wan neck, sucking hard and nipping. He was probably going to have giant purple marks on the next day, but it didn’t bother him a bit. The hands found the waistband of this briefs once again and this time they took it off with fast movements. Now his cock was brushing against Anakin’s abdomen and it quickly brought him to full hardness.

Obi Wan opened his eyes when Anakin’s mouth moved away. He found his boy sitting up between his legs, looking at him. He thought that in a situation like this, having his body being watched, observed closely, admired, would bring embarrassment. But the way Anakin looked at him… there was so much praise, so much love in his eyes. It not only drove away every feeling of shame, it made him want to show more, to give more. He unconsciously opened his legs a little more, rutting slowly against his boy, searching for more contact. His hands found Anakin’s abdomen and brushed down, grabbing the waistband of his underwear and pulling it down.

Anakin understood the request very well and didn’t lose time on getting rid of the last of his clothes. He leaned forward, pushing Obi Wan’s knees up to his chest. Their erections brushed together, drawing moans from both sides. Anakin kissed him quickly, but deep. Then he moved away to say:

“Sorry, master.” He dropped a kiss to the side of his knee, making Obi Wan tremble with the sensibility. “I can’t fuck you here. Not without lube or protection.” His hands slid down his inner thigh, gaining a moan. “But I will make you feel so good. I promise.”

Hands explored his chest, squeezed his nipples, caressed his sides, his belly; went all the way down to his crouch, but never touched his cock. Anakin took his time on exploring his body until the edge of frustration.

“Can you turn around?” the boy asked. Obi Wan took a moment to imagine what he had on mind, before complying. “You trust me, right?”

Of course he did. Right now he trusted him more than anything else in the galaxy. He was just curious. He turned around, laying down on his belly and giving Anakin full control of the situation.

Anakin started a massage down his back. It was one of those things you don’t know you need until you get it. All the tenseness on his back, flowing away under Anakin’s skilful fingers. He relaxed his shoulders, his upper back, his lower back… The fingers were soon joined by the boy’s mouth, dropping kisses and sucking hickeys all the way down to his lower back.

When Anakin’s hand found his ass, he saw it coming before it happened. He didn’t jump in shock when the flat of Anakin’s tongue touched his hole. Obi Wan just relaxed and let a lazy moan out of his mouth. It felt good. The more the boy forced his tongue up his ass, the more he wanted it more, deeper, harder. The pleasure felt addicting. He found himself pushing his hips up in the air, against Anakin’s face.

Anakin’s touches varied between long licks, soft bites on his cheeks and the tip of his tongue pushing his way through the ring of muscles. It felt glorious but made him carve for more. The boy moved away, his hand’s never leaving Obi Wan’s hips. He felt exposed, but not ashamed, his ass up in the air, his hole dripping wet. He looked up his shoulders, finding Anakin’s blue eyes black with lust, looking at him with vicious intense.

“You have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?” Anakin asked.

Obi Wan just smiled, losing himself on the feeling of his boy’s hands exploring his muscles. A finger brushed against his hole and found his way in. The man was so relaxed it found almost no resistance. It slid in easily but filled him good. It wasn’t much, but certainly offered much more stimuli than his tongue. Anakin slipped his finger in and out, drawing pleasing hums from his master.

“Feels good, dear” Obi Wan said quietly.

The boy responded adding another finger in and it made Obi Wan moan a little louder. He moved his body to lay on top of the older man and found his way to his neck and that sensitive spot behind his ear.

Fingers up his hole, Anakin’s cock brushing against his ass, his whole back covered by the boy’s warm body, kisses and hickeys on his neck, making him shiver. The feeling of not enough quickly felt like too much. And then Anakin found it. That sweet spot inside him, that made him shake all over with intense pleasure. A loud moan left his mouth and Anakin instantly knew where to hit again.

He hit his prostrate over, and over and over again and suddenly Obi Wan was coming hard, his dick untouched. He trembled, being held only by Anakin’s strong hands on his hips. When the hysteria went away, he just melted into the sheets, feeling complete satisfaction. He turned on his back to find Anakin with a big smile on his face. The boy crawled on top of him, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“So hot.” He whispered.

Their mouths met again and Obi Wan took his time enjoying the kiss. He raised his hands to Anakin’s body, exploring his torso, feeling his muscles. He found the boy’s cock and gripped it. Anakin broke the kiss abruptly with a loud moan.

Obi Wan started a vigorous rhythm with his hands. Anakin tried to resume their kissing, but he clearly was too distracted by the pleasure. He dropped quick kisses to his master’s mouth, but always broke them for another moan. Obi Wan laughed softly, pushing the boy to sit on top of him.

Anakin had his eyes closed and his head bending backwards, lost in pleasure. He was sitting on his master’s lower belly, legs on each side of his torso and his cock up and hard in front of Obi Wan’s face. The older man stroked him with his right hand, – the one entirely covered with rose branches – watching the contrast between the vivid purple tones of his hand and Anakin’s pale skin. Beautiful. Hot.

His left hand found his way around the boy’s muscles. He slid it up his belly, drawing extra moans from him. After a quick attention to Anakin’s nipple, he pushed the hand down his ribs and rested it on his leg. He traced the soulmark in there – that burn on his own leg, left by Dooku’s lightsaber.

“Master, I’m… ah. I’m so close.”

The warning made Obi Wan speed up with his hand, making an even more desperate Anakin hold hard to his shoulders and come all over his chest. He let go of Anakin’s dick, resting both his hands on his waist. He watched as the boy enjoyed the aftershocks and let him come back slowly to the reality.

Anakin opened his eyes with a smile on his face. Obi Wan couldn’t help but mirror his expression. They lay down side to side, limbs entangled, hands on each other’s bodies. For a long time, they just stayed like that, exchanging caressing, exchanging kisses and enjoying the moment.

“If someone told me, a week ago, that I would be enjoying a moment like that with my soulmate, I would label them as crazy.” Anakin said.

“Me too.” Obi Wan answered quietly. “Even though I knew it was you. Specially because I knew it was you.”

He chose to sincerity, even though it occurred to him that those words might hurt Anakin’s feelings. He opened his eyes half expecting a little sorrow on the boy’s eyes, but there was none. It was just affection and happiness.

“I don’t care how long you took to accept it, it’s just… I’m just glad it’s you.” He dropped a small kiss to Obi Wan’s nose. “I’m so stupid to never consider it before. It makes so much sense, it explains so many things.”

Anakin’s fingers found once again the new soulmark on his forehead, tracing it.

“You know this won’t go unnoticed by the counsel, right?” Obi Wan said.

“Fuck them.” The boy said angerly. “I don’t care about their rules or their code. I’m keeping you. I’ll fight the entire counsel if I have to.”

Obi Wan didn’t answer and the words he just said hit Anakin suddenly.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “Will you lecture me now about attachments?”

“No.” Obi Wan said, no hesitation. “Not right now. Actually, I don’t know if I ever will.”

Anakin looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression. He opened his mouth to say something more than once but reconsidered it.

“What do you mean by that?” he finally asked.

Obi Wan took a few moments to consider it.

“I don’t know. The future will tell. Right now, I just want to take a shower. Will you follow me?”

“Of course, Master. I will follow you to the end of the universe.”

Obi Wan laughed softly.

“No need for that. Now I just want you to wash my back.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it, hope you guys enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed writing this <3
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistake, I'll be happy to fix it if you guys point the mistakes ^^  
> I won't leave my thumblr URL since it's dead and gone, but you can find me and my art on Instagram, I post Star Wars fanart sometimes ;)  
> https://www.instagram.com/miagbr/
> 
> Thank you for your time and I'd really appreciate your comments.  
> Bye <3


End file.
